Growing Pains
by Jedi Goat
Summary: PoA moment. Fred and George struggle with the fact that they're not quite as identical as they used to be. No ships.


**Growing Pains**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note - For Fanfic100, _033 - Too Much. _

* * *

><p>"How can you betray me like this, Fred?"<p>

"Oi, George, it's not like –"

"We had a pact," George overrode him, arms folded and glaring at his brother. "We had a promise, as short Weasleys."

"Honestly, I think you're overreacting just a little bit," Fred said, eyebrows raised at the death glare currently boring into his head.

George only shook his head, letting out a long sigh. "I can't believe you, Fred. How can you just stand there when you've done this to me?"

Fred threw his arms in the air. "All right, don't get your knickers in a knot! It's just a measly –"

"Don't say it," George hissed through clenched teeth. Fred cocked an eyebrow at him; a cheeky grin spread across his face as he took a few steps back for good measure and, relishing the words, he said slowly,

"Two inches."

"Bloody hell -!" With a low growl George finally snapped, lunging for his wand; instinctively Fred plunged for the cover of the scarlet couches beside him, dislodging several students who had been watching their argument with a sort of morbid fascination.

With a low oath Fred dropped low behind the back of the couch, feeling the heat of spellwork blaze over his head. Though Fred was the more hot-headed twin, it was George who had inherited Mrs Weasley's infamous temper; and so on the rare occasion the level-headed twin got mad, well, it was damn scary. Fred would have gladly traded the brunt of his brother's anger for a few rounds with Snape any day.

Screams echoed across the common room as a few unfortunate first years struggled to get out of the way; at least the confusion gave him temporary cover as Fred's mind raced for a plan. He was rather fond of all his limbs where they were, thank you very much, so he wasn't particularly inclined to making himself a target anytime soon.

He peered around the edge of the couch, but George had disappeared from view. His brow furrowed slightly as he scanned the common room. Where...?

"Two inches, Fred," hissed a voice above him; Fred flinched, glancing up to meet his twin's glare over the top of the couch. Before he could get a word in counter-wise, George had grasped the collar of his robes in one hand, wand raised in the other.

"I'm taking them back."

In his grasp Fred could only weakly mutter, "Oh crap."

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione enrapt in her divulgation of everything she knew about Hippogriff trials; however, upon noting an unusual shift in the atmosphere, the three stopped short.<p>

The occupants of the common room had congregated in one corner, abandoning textbooks and half-finished scrolls; the three third years, exchanging bewildered glances, hastened to rejoin the crowd; the sight made their jaws drop in shock.

The Weasley twins – whom Harry had never seen bicker in his life – were at the center of the curious crowd of bystanders; George had Fred in a semi-headlock, one hand firmly caught in his tie, the other trembling a little as he pointed his wand at Fred's temple.

"We're supposed to be identical," he growled. "Now you've gone after all the others in our family ... like being a short Weasley wasn't good enough for you, was it?"

"George –" Fred pleaded, twisting in his grasp, though he either was unwilling or unable to counter. "Listen, mate, it's not like I chose it!"

"Shut it," George snarled.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, for once looking utterly confused. "Are they really ... arguing about how tall they are?"

Lee Jordan beside them nodded gravely. "Fred's grown two inches."

"Honestly..." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told them," said Lee. "Also, that George could just try wearing heels. He didn't like that suggestion much."

Hermione was still watching the twins fight with an anxious expression. "We should stop them before they hurt somebody."

"Nah," said Ron, who grinned slightly as he absorbed the sight. "Reckon this is revenge enough for all those times they mocked me for being so tall."

End

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
